Little Boys, Little Boys
by ObscureUsername
Summary: Vanitas' wanderings lead him to a familiar face. One-shot. Spoilers for Ventus' story.


Not my characters...enjoy :3 Spoilers for Ven's story.

* * *

Little Boys, Little Boys...

Vanitas sighed and opened a dark corridor. He liked to wander when Master was done drilling him. He would go in and wander aimlessly until an exit formed. And wherever he ended up, he would wreak havoc on the natives. Misery _was_ the foundation of his existence, after all.

Wandering gave him a brief reprieve from his purposelessness and bitter anger at Ventus, and time to think, because it was impossible to enter the same Between as another person from a separate corridor opening. He thought about many things, mostly brooding over a small voice he often heard in his dreams of floating in pitch blackness.

An exit formed. Vanitas didn't question it, just entered as he always did.

Bright afternoon sun shone down on a beach. Salty sea winds beat Vanitas's cloth around. Vanitas glanced slowly around at his surroundings, then quickly leaped up onto a platform when he heard two laughing voices.

"There it goes!" Two little boys ran down the beach, laughing and pointing at a gull. One was slightly taller, with silver-blue hair that came down to his jaw. The smaller one had spiky brown hair and a face remarkably like Vanitas's.

Vanitas watched in awe as the two ran to the water's edge, panting and laughing. They fell down onto their behinds and the silver haired asked, "Why'd you steal the egg, Sora?"

Sora, as his name seemed to be, laughed. "You told me to!"

Vanitas watched as they conversed about nothing of particular concern to him. Sora intrigued- no, fascinated him. He wanted to see his darkness.

Havoc was in need of wreaking.

He stood up and jumped off the platform, landing with a small tssh. The boys turned to look at him, expressions of shock on their face. He stood up and walked to them, smiling cruelly even though the children wouldn't be able to see it behind his mask. He loomed over them, waiting to hear them whimper and cry for their mommies. But instead, the boys smiled incredulously and stood up to greet him.

Sora's face lit up. "Wooooow, your outfit is funny!"

Vanitas scowled. "Don't mock me!" he snarled with malcontent.

"No one I know dresses like that," the silver-haired boy said, lifting up Vanitas' loosely tied waist-cloth. "Are you from another world?"

"Are you? Are-you-are-you-are you?" Sora chanted, hopping excitedly up and down.

Vanitas gave a brief chuckle. "Am I? Maybe I'll tell you later."

The boys looked Vanitas over for a while, but Vanitas was more concerned with his own thoughts. The boys were...cute. No, pathetic. _Naïve._ Neither of them had many negative emotions. But Sora...something about Sora interested him enough to prevent him from turning fascination to fear.

Finally the boys stopped. "You don't like to talk?" the silver one asked.

Vanitas smirked slightly smugly. "Au contraire. I love talking."

"Then say something!" Almighty Argent yelled.

Vanitas growled. "Alright. What's your name?"

"Riku," the boy said.

"Sora," Sir Sienna said. "What's yours?"

"Vanitas," he said.

The two boys scraped their tongues against their mouths as though they were ridding themselves of a bad taste. "Van...Va..Ba...Ban...bunny..."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Van-ee-tas!" he shouted, so they would understand.

They boys said in unison, "Vuhn-ee-tuhz."

"Close enough," Vanitas muttered. He seemed to notice, for the first time since he arrived, that it was _hot_ on this island. How could _anyone_ live here?

No havoc was being wreaked...

What havoc could he cause?

_Of course._

He smiled malevolently. "Boys, have you seen anyone else not from here, your little islands?"

Riku spoke: "We saw a tall guy with a big key."

Vanitas' eyes widened. So Terra had paid these two a visit? "Interesting. Do you want to see something cool?" Only thoughts of harm and pain came to his mind now.

"Yeah!" the boys said as one.

Vanitas laughed a little, but stopped himself when scaredy-Sora cringed. Too easy! He held his hand out and summoned a Scrapper. The children ooed and awed, not knowing what danger they were dealing with. Vanitas smiled and allowed the Scrapper to have its way. The Unversed growled and charged the boys, who screamed and ran away, fear stinking heavily in the air. He didn't allow the beast to kill them or even seriously injure them, just scratch at their delicate little bodies and make them bleed.

After a while of listening to their yells and squeals and wails of terror, Vanitas drew Void Gear and threw it spinning through the Scrapper, killing it in a burst of dark energy. The Key came spinning back to him, and he caught it and dismissed it in one move. The children were whimpering pathetically, tears on their faces and little red cuts on their arms and necks. They drew back as Vanitas approached. Vanitas reached down and picked Riku up by the collar.

"Calm, quiet," Vanitas whispered, a tinge of mockery in his voice. "Mommy will come to wake you up soon."

Riku slowly closed his eyes and feel into deep sleep, doomed to be tortured by nightmares and fear unfathomable.

Vanitas lifted the little crybaby Sora up next, a deep scowl settling over the former's cherubic features. "So you are the one who completes Ven," he spat furiously, then removed his mask with a flourish. "You're the one who gave me this face!"

Sora cried loudly, tears pouring like salty rivers.

Vanitas sighed. It was hard to stay angry at a face like that. "Hush, hush. Be quiet."

Sora drifted asleep as Riku had.

Vanitas dropped him and kicked sand on them. He opened a dark corridor and ran in, glad to have made Ven's little successor cry.

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R appreciated. Thanks again for not sueing.


End file.
